Alice of Nation Sacrifice
by Strawberriezz
Summary: Alice Human Sacrifice - Hetalia style!:3 T for blood and scary stuff.
1. Alice 1  Switzerland

**Alice of Nation Sacrifice**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Vocaloid or Hetalia. This is FANfiction. I'm just a fan...:D**

_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'_

_First Alice: Switzerland_

"Nnggh... Liechtenstein?" Switzerland sighed as he sat at the table reading a book. He rubbed his droopy eyes drowsily. "I'm going to bed. you can stay up if you want."

"Yes, Onii-chan," The small nation said cheerily. She hugged her brother as he walked to his room. "Good night, brother." She walked away and sat down at his place at the table. Switzerland changed into the pajamas his sister made for him. He slipped into his bed and looked at the ceiling, his brow furrowed. He worried about his sister, so young and innocent. How scared she was when he found her! He was exhausted, though, so he rolled over onto side and fell asleep.

He dreamed he was in a forest. He looked around for any sign of a nearby village. _Was that a child?_ He wondered to himself. The child disappeared into the shadows with a smile that lingered in the terrified nation's mind. Switzerland drew his rifle and held it close to him.

"Hello? He called into the empty air. "Is anyone there?" The child approached him.

"Hello, Alice. Welcome to your Wonderland." The child spoke.

"My name is Switzerland. Who-" He got a closer look at the child. The child's eyes were a blank black. The child laughed. Switzerland shivered violently.

"Don't worry about who I am. Just worry about who you will become." Then he disappeared. Switzerland walked around for a while longer before he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Sir, are you lost?" A woman asked, startling the young man, who turned around and shot her in the head. She screamed and collapsed onto the ground. Switzerland saw what he had done, and looked up to see a child hiding behind a young man. The little blond girl gasped. _Liechtenstein? _he thought. she had a remarkable resemblance, except that the sparkling emerald eyes of his sister were replaced by blank onyx colored eyes. Switzerland teared up and ran into the forest, far away from the terrified family. He sat by a tall birch, and thought back on what had just happened. The woman's blond hair, stained with red. Her onyx eyes permanently open in shock. The terrified family, devastated by the events that played before their eyes. He heard singing, a child's voice.

_The first Alice was a gallant red one, who courageously held a sword in his hand. Slashing down everything in his way, Leaving a trail of blood behind him._

Switzerland stood up, Then collapsed. He writhed in agony as the dream sang. He saw as a spade appeared on his hand, glowing a bright crimson. He looked at it and noticed that he was completely transforming, into someone else. His rifle changed into a sword. His green military outfit turned into somewhat of a warrior outfit.. His look of fear twisted into a murderous glare. He held up his sword and walked into the forest. Switzerland soon, he came to a village. He laughed. He assassinated the civilians without any remorse or second thought. The children fled, the adults stood up to protect them, but were all slaughtered eventually. At the Palace, Two guards came in to tell the news of the attacker. _Capture him, _was all the Queen said.

The Dream sang. _This Alice in the woods, walked the line. He was captured and imprisoned as the embodiment of sin. If it had not been for the path he left behind, no one would have known he ever existed._

Switzerland, in his murderous rampage, came across the little girl from earlier. He was about to plunge the sword into her neck, but held back. The little girl cowered, sobbing.

"Liechtenstein." He cried, hugging the child. "Oh, Liechtenstein. I love you, sister." He sobbed on the little girl's shoulder. Two shadows came from behind him, prying him from his tight embrace. "Wait!" He screeched. "Liechtenstein! SISTER!" The guards locked him in the forest, never to be seen again. The dream approached him with a crooked smile.

"This is what your Wonderland became? Well, I guess it's time to find another Alice."

"Wait!" Switzerland cried in fear "Don't just leave me here! What about Liechtenstein? Who will take care of her?" The child just laughed and left him trapped in his crazy nightmare...

**Short Chapter is short. But I hope you liked it anyway! Please Rate and review! Ha ha! **

**~Become one, Da?**


	2. Alice 2 Italy

**Alice of Nation Sacrifice**

**2nd Alice~Italy**

**I do not own Hetalia or Vocaloid**

Italy walked around the house, looking for his allies. "Doitsu! Doitsu? Doitsu? Japan? Where are you? Japan?" He eventually found them asleep in their offices. "Hmm...I might as well go to bed too!" Italy yawned. He walked up to his room and flopped down onto his bed. He thought about the past day and how much fun it was, with Germany and him playing tag! (Which was actually Germany's attempt to calm him down.) Japan had shown him the wonders of anime! Italy yawned and fell asleep. He dreamed he was in a city. Italy looked around in awe. "Ve~I wonder if they serve pasta!" He said to no one in particular. As he was walking backward, he bumped into a small child. "Oh, Bambino, Mi dispiace!"

"Hello, Alice." The child spoke in a high-pitched voice, Italy laughed.

"Who is Alice? I'm Italy! Can you tell me where I am? Or where I can find some food?" His stomach growled.

"This is Wonderland, Alice. Make it your own. Maybe you'll do better than the last Alice." The child replied.

"My name is Italy. Not Alice-Wait what was that last part?" But the child was gone. "Ve~that was too weird. I need to find a restaurant, I'm so hungry."

Italy walked around for a while, And sat down under a tree_. Why was everything so blue?_ He wondered. _What did that child say about the last Alice? Who was Alice? _So many thoughts running through his head. He missed his friends. He got his guitar out of its case and played a few notes. A young girl stepped up to him.

"Hey, guys! There's a musician here!" The girl called to her friends, who came running. Italy laughed. "Can you play us a song, mister?"

"Of course!" He smiled. The Italian played a sweet tune and the children clapped. By that time there were more children listening, and a few adults. One of the adults commented on his talent

"This man is a star!" Italy blushed. A child asked him to play another song. He did so, and soon the whole town was listening to Italy's song. The children laughed, the adults clapped. Soon the crowd parted and a woman walked through. This, soon he would know, was the Queen. She invited him to play on stage. Italy stepped up onstage and looked around. He noticed something was different about these people. _What was it? _ He wondered. _ Their eyes! They're blank! _

"Are you going to play? The child from earlier that called him Alice asked.

"O-of C-course..." He stammered "Just stage fright, that's all." He started playing and singing.

_The second Alice was a man of the Diamond. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad blue world. That Alice was a rose, Shot down by a madman. He leaves a flower, blooming sadly red, and admired by all he withers. _

_ What is this song? _He asked himself. The crowd cheered. He stepped down from the stage, took a bow, and was glomped by a bunch of children. He laughed. Children were so cute! He was given a home in the village. Everyone loved him. He was never lonely, but he still wished that Germany and Japan were there with him. That night, he noticed a small marking on his hand. It was a blue diamond. He remembered the song he sung earlier, and the lyrics. He also remembered the child calling him Alice. He shivered and then started to feel a sharp pain in his head. Too much thinking! He eventually fell asleep. the next morning, he walked outside to get some fresh air. The townspeople called to him. He was again attacked by a group of children. The children giggled and squealed. He wrestled with them for a while, and played tag with them. then he made some pasta for lunch. He saw a shadow walk behind him. He turned around frightened. The children screamed and ran away. Italy looked into the man's eyes. The man pulled out a gun. There was a shot fired, and Italy fell off the bench. He heard frantic screaming and sobbing. He put his hand to his head, and felt the blood between his fingers. The beautiful blue world faded to black. Eventually, everyone forgot about the man and his beautiful songs.

"On to the next Alice." the dream said.

**Shorter Chapter is even Shorter. TT^TT Please Rate and Review, or Belarus may just have to eat your soul. **

***Belarus smiles innocently***


	3. Alice 3 Fem France

Here I am again... IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I got busy...*cough*grounded*cough*...Please don't kill me... *Ducks and sobs as Iggy's scones are tossed at me* I wasn't going to update this story because it seemed that no one was reading:( But you were! And I thank you so much~ You guys are amazing... If any of you are left...

Me: *picks up scone* Seriously? How did a knife get in there?

Iggy: *shrugs and smiles innocently*

-_- Iggy pls.

-responses to reviews:

Katrina: Thank you. I'll be taking that. *takes advice and walks away* as for Rin and Len... I have things in mind! ~Muahaha!

CanadaMapleLeaf: I was going for different, for the characters no one would really expect... thank you for your review!

So anyway : I don't own Hetalia~ If I did, would I be writing this?

Alice of Nation Sacrifice ~ Fem!France

France sat, watching the ending to her favorite romantic movie, a bevy of used tissues beside her. She took a clean one from the box and blew her nose. This time was particularly sad. She didn't know why. The movie ended and France decided to sleep where she was. She threw the tissues away and lay down on the sofa. She soon fell asleep.

She dreamt she was in a meadow with the greenest grass she had ever seen.

"Mon Dieu! What a pleasant place!" she mused. She stood up and found herself in a green dress. Nothing flashy, just a plain, Kelly green dress. She walked down a path that had gone unnoticed before. On one end was a group of plain, yet pretty villages, decorated with shades of emerald and clover designs, and on the other, a lavish, ornate castle. She was so dazzled by the castle that she walked right into a woman walking down the pathway, knocking her over. "Excusez-moi, mademoiselle." She bent down to help the woman gather her things. The woman looked up at her with a smile. A shiver ran down France's back. The woman's eyes were coal black. She gasped at France's own lilac colored eyes.

"You! You're what she's looking for! Come with me!" The woman grabbed France's wrist and dragged her toward the castle.

Inside the castle. A young boy sat on a chair. He looked at her with a malevolent sneer, his shaggy black hair hanging in his eyes.

"Morning, Alice." France winked at him.

"It's Françoise, mon cherie." She followed the woman. Every person who looked at her had the same black eyes as the woman who was now leading her up a set of stairs. The people gawked at her as she continued her ascent. She waved like a princess and giggled. The woman stopped in front of a door and turned to France.

"This is the Queen's room. She's been very sick, and there is no heir to her throne, so she has asked for someone to find her one. She asked specifically for someone that looks like you." The two women opened the door slowly, trying to avoid making much noise.

"Who's there? The queen mumbled, her raspy voice causing a cough.

"Your Highness, I've found a candidate for heir." The queen tilted her head so she could face the women. Her eyes lit up like lights as she saw France.

"My dear, what is your name?"

"Françoise Bonnefoi, Your Highness." She had almost said Alice, for that little boy's words sat funny in her mind. The queen nodded and called for someone. A stout man came running. She points at me.

"Our new queen." The man gave France a skeptical look, but said 'Yes Your Highness.' and ran off. Soon the Queen's eyes lost their light.

"Lead them well, Alice." The queen said with a smirk. Then there was no more. She was gone. A shiver ran up France's spine.

Soon after the Queen's death, there was a coronation ceremony. France was almost crying. She had inherited a country from someone she didn't know. She looked at her hands, but noticed something unusual. A green clover was materializing on the back of her hand. Had the last Queen had it? She looked up and saw people squealing in delight and trying to get her attention. But among them, our favorite creepy little boy grinned. France noticed music that hadn't been there before.

_The third Alice was an innocent young girl of club.  
>An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of Wonderland.<br>She charmed the people in the land to her beck and call.  
>A peculiar country answering to each command.<br>_

Later that night, she realized that she could have whatever she wanted, so long as she asked for it. That, Reader, is where everything turned sour. soon this power went to her head. She seduced her people into giving her whatever she wanted. All the while, her heart darkened.

"Where is my lunch? It was supposed to be here an hour ago!" France's amethyst eyes had the gleam of a madwoman. She unsheathed a dagger and put it to someone's throat. The man gasped in fear. "If I don't have it in 5 minutes or less, I will behead you myself!"

"Oui, Altesse. It will be done!" The man scurried off. She sat down on her throne. She sighed and took a sip of wine as the chef ran out with a platter of food.

"Merci. That will be all." She picked up her glass and noticed something peculiar. A thin line ran from her nose to her lips. A wrinkle. She screamed and dropped the glass. She ran into her quarters and grabbed her hand mirror. There it was, like a sore thumb.

"Good day, Alice." a voice came from behind her. She whirled around, dagger in hand, but lowered it as she saw that the voice belonged to the child. "It would be a bad idea to hurt me, seeing as I'm here to help you, after all." the boy sneered.

"You can't help me unless you grant me immortality."

"Oh, I plan to do just that. You see, I'm willing to exchange an eternal life for," the boy leaned closer, and in the Queen's ear, whispered softly, "Your soul. Understand, this is only a dream, and normally you'd have to wake up sometime. But if you give me your soul, I'll keep you here forever, and you won't age another day! So what do you think?" France laughed.

"You promise me eternal life in a paradise where I rule it all? HA! What do you think the answer is?"

France enjoyed the deal, Until she got to thinking about herself. Which she did quite often. But this time, it was different. She started to think about the monster she'd become. She soon became miserable, and tried to ask to revoke her immortality.

"Please, garcon, wake me up! I can't deal with this much longer!" But the boy just laughed and walked away.

France saw herself in the mirror. Her eyes were no longer purple, but coal black. She heard the music again.

_So she rose into the throne to be the country's queen.  
>Consumed by paranoia of her own impending death.<br>Soon the queen succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream.  
>Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, she secured her regime.<em>

The boy finished the verse and marveled at his work. He laughed. "Well, now we need another to finish the collection, right?"

**Well, Please don't hate me for not updating! To make it up to you, the next chapter will be up BEFORE NEXT WEEK. *crosses arms* CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. Oh, and take a minute out of your day to R&R please! 3**

**V see this button? you should probably push it, just for grins and giggles:)**


End file.
